


CHEF DAMIAN

by TheFlyingAngels



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne Deserves Better, Damian cooks, Dick doesn't, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingAngels/pseuds/TheFlyingAngels
Summary: Damian cooks.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Teen Titans & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 32





	CHEF DAMIAN

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SUPER BLANK STORY- NOTHING EXITING.

No one's P.O.V

Tim, bruce and damian were sitting in the living room, the others weren't even at the manor. Alfred was sick, nothing serious, but bruce insisted that he rests. It's been a week now. Everyday the poor people who lived at the manor had to eat dinner, lunch and breakfast that was made by WORLD'S WORST CHEF! BRUCE THOMAS WAYNE!. But not today!

"So, since we are all here, what are we making tonight for dinner?" Bruce asked his two sons.

"No offense but, NO MORE! I PREFER EATING FROM GARBAGE THAN EATING THE FOOD YOU MAKE!, CAN'T WE JUST GO TO A RESTAURANT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Timothy yelled nearly shattering the window's glass.

Bruce, who was processing his son's offensive words answered "first of all, my food isn't that bad! Try and taste dick's cooking and you will see! Second, as alfred said 'it's not healthy to eat fast food for every single meal!'" Bruce explained

"I agree about the dick part, but seriously it's no harm if you order fast food only for this dinner!" Tim said

Bruce shook his head and continued "No is no!"

Timothy gave up about the restaurant thingy, but he promised himself that he isn't EATING or DRINKING anything made by bruce tonight.

So he continued "fine! But why can't anyone else cook?"

"Jason, cass and you don't know how, dick is well... dick. And Stephanie and barbara refuse to cook anything, because of the last time!" Bruce said remembering the last time steph and barbara cooked, all the table and food went upside down. Because of a food fight.

While the two were arguing, Damian was reading his book, while listening to their childish conversation, even tho he does agree with drake, his father's food is probably the worst- no wait the second worst! Grayson's cooking is for sure the best at being the worst!

By clearing his throat, the two looked at him. "Did you forget something or someone father ?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"You ? You are 12" tim said as he started laughing.

"Correction: I am 14 not 12!" Dami corrected

"Still Damian, not anyone can cook." Bruce said calmly

"Well, I am not anyone. And I can cook. I learned it from the league!" Damian said proudly.

"Ya bruce let him try! Maybe he will take dick's title away" tim said sarcastically.

Ignoring his third sons comment, he said "well Damian, I will let you cook. Just don't-"

"be dick" tim finished his sentence.

"Ya what he said" bruce said sighing.

"Ok?" Damian said feeling lucky that he has never tasted Dick's food before.

Damian went to the kitchen. And started working. He was planning on making :  
Soup  
Salad  
meat Steak  
Rice  
Fries  
And of course a desert.

\---- in the living room

"Bruce are you sure about that ? Because if the microwave exploses, again, I will be making sure to find another house to live in." Tim commented

"Do you prefer a kitchen on fire or my food ?" Bruce said knowing that anything is better than his cooking (not dick's cooking tho)

"First option for sure!" Tim chose easily.

"But I am calling everyone to come over because I am not going to get tortured by his food alone" tim said calling every single member of the family.

"Everyone is coming! YAY!" Tim yelled exited.

This is going to be a long night! Bruce thought rolling his eyes as tim went to tell Damian to make more food for the others.

~°~°~In the kitchen

As damian was working on cutting the vegetables. He heard footsteps entering the kitchen. Tim. Who was surprised that his little brother didn't burn anything yet said   
"Just wanted to inform you that everyone is coming! Make extra food!"

"Ya whatever..." he said as they both heard the doorbell.

Tim went to open the door to see both dick and jason standing there.  
They all went to the living room. "If you don't mind I invited, the titans." Dick said with a wide smile. "Cool! As much as there are more people to criticize Demon's food as much as I will have fun!" Jason said

"Be nice! I am sure isn't that bad right!" Dick said cheerfully as USUAL.  
"Easy for you to say! Have you ever tasted your own food?" Jason answered sarcastically.

~~After a few minutes~~

DING DONG

When dick went to open the door, there was the three girls everyone fears. Steph, cass, and barb.   
"Is dinner ready yet" steph asked as the other two greeted dick.  
"No! Damian is still working, and I invited the titans, we are waiting" he said as the four entered the living room.   
Bruce entered the room after having a mysterious call with someone mysterious.  
"Hey old man, who were ya callin!" Jason said with a smirk on his face.   
"Selina, I invited her here for dinner." He answered  
"Wait does that mean that damian has to make, triple extra food? Cause the titans and selina are coming." Tim said   
"Yes?" Bruce answered feeling bad for his son.

"DAMIAN YOU NEEDA MAKE TRIPLE EXTRA FOOD, THE TITANS AND SELINA ARE COMING!" Tim yelled on top of his lungs.

Damian heard and answered

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"   
What have I gotten myself into ? Damian thought   
Damian continued working...

Ding Dong

(A/N the titans in this story (book) are the dcamu team. Which includes damian himself, jaime, garfield, kori, dick, donna, raven, conner. Damirae isn't a thing,  
Not yet :-) hehe)

Damian opened the door this time, to be welcomed by selina, who huged him, and the titans. Who greeted him. He led them to the living room and went to the kitchen. Salina followed him there.

"Need some help?" She asked

He thought about it for a few seconds before answering "actually yes, can you mix the custard mixture there?" He asked gesturing to the bowl with custard.

"Ya sure!" She said, feeling happy that he accepted her help  
"This smells so good! Where did you learn cooking? cause you can totally cook without a book!"  
"Thanks and the league teached me how to" he said without making eye contact.

°|°|° Time skip °|°|°

Damian's pov

Finally dinner is ready! To be honest, I was so glad that kyle asked to help me.  
"Would you tell the others dinner is ready?" I asked kyle, who, nodded and went telling the others that dinner is ready.

I and alfred, who insisted to help, had put the dishes on the table. And waited for the others.

"Oh look at this ! It smells good tbh" brown said as she entered the room. Followed by the others.

"Cool! This looks good!" Logan said sitting down.

"Don't judge a book by its cover guys!" Drake said, as he took a bite of the steak. His eyes widen "omg this actually tastes good!" He said munching the meat. It was DISGUSTING!  
"Master Timothy, manners?" Pennyworth said.  
"Oh my Damian! This is truly good" kori said as I sat down with the others, taking my salad bowl.  
"Wait, u are eating a Bowl of salad, even tho the table is full of other stuff? That's too weird demon" todd had to comment of course.  
"I am a vegetarian, remember?" I asked the last part sarcastically.  
"Right! Anyways the food is AMAZING!" Selina said.  
"I guess I will never cook again" father finally said something.  
"No way! I am not doing this again." I said as I smirked  
He chuckled. "Why not? The food is really good" he said. Even tho everyone else has said that, but father's word's made me truly happy.  
"Thanks" I said as I continued my salad.

To say the least. The table didn't end up upside down, so it went truly good!

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U ENJOYED IT!  
> DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!


End file.
